My Time Machine Journal
by The Shady Crew
Summary: Snippets of the main character of The Time Machine's journal before, during, and after his trip through time.


My Time Machine Journal,  
by Master Elf of The Shady Crew  
---------------------  
  
February 3rd, 1899  
  
I read the paper today and was immediately depressed to read about the Boar War. I have also recently come to hae my time and have decided to make a Time Machine...I started designing it today.  
  
---  
  
August 18th, 1899  
  
Today, I am very excited because I'm almost done my Time Machine. The only thing is, I fear I must change a few details for it to work properly. Only if my theory of time is correct, that is. I must now go and work on my Time Machine.  
  
---  
  
September 12th, 1899  
  
After almost a whole year of hard work and labour, my Time Machine is finally complete! Now, fears of my getting trapped in another time are starting to rise from the dark. So to calm myself down, I have just recently decided to construct a test Time Machine.  
  
---  
  
November 27th, 1899  
  
Today, sixteen days after Remeberance Day, I have come to the conclusion that I will go back to the year of my father's death and visit him in the hospital the weekend he died. The reason I'm going to do this is because I was in Europe lecturing a class of college boys on the theories of light. I have also created a second test Time Machine for a demonstration for my friends. The only depressing thing about this day is that in the newspaper, I have yet again read about another war. When will man learn how stupid war is? Maybe I'll go ahead into the future and see what's in store for mankind. But until then, I must rest or I fear I'll faint on this very spot.  
  
---  
  
December 31st, 1899  
  
Today, just minutes ago, I tested one of my test Time Machines and it worked! Soon, I shall be the first man on Earth to ever travel through time! I'll be able to see the future! Or maybe even change events that happened in the past, such as my father's death of cancer. I must go now and prepare for dinner -- I shall even invite my friends over for a New Year's dinner and demonstrate my remaining test Time Machine. Will they be surprised or what? They'll think I'm a genius!  
  
---  
  
December 31st, 1899  
  
Just a couple hours ago, I demonstrated my test Time Machine for my friends, but they laughed at me and said that I should just leave time alone...what fools! Don't they see what's wrong with mankind in this time? I should just leave it and them and live in some other time, free of war.  
  
---  
  
September 13th, 1917  
  
I am so excited! Here I am in the year 1917, seventeen years in the future! To start things off, I met my best friend David Philby's son, James! Of course, he was much older than the last time I saw him, for he was only three years old when I departed from the present, or should I say the past? No matter; now he's twenty-three, only twelve years younger than I. The down point of this meeting was that I found out about David's death in war one year ago. Also, the war is still raging on this very day. Will mankind ever learn? Another amazing discovery I made on this day was that mankind had developed some strange creation. I do not know the name of this creation, but I shall call them horseless buggies.  
  
---  
  
June 19th, 1940  
  
What an awful day! I was so amazed that mankind could create flying machines! The awful part is that they were being used to drop bombs. I am so shocked and confused -- I guess mankind is in another war. I am so disappointed. I hope that somewhere in the future man will be at peace.  
  
---  
  
August 18th, 1966  
  
I met James Philby again in this time. Of course, he aged. My house has been made into a park dedicated to my good friend David and myself, but then, there was a nuclear war going on. Yet again, I was so shocked. Then, there were sirens going! What an insane time to stop in! I was so confused! I hurried back to my Time Machine only to be greeted by a flowing wave of lava. I slammed the lever forward as hard as I could. The lava hardened and it got hot, but then got freezing cold! Would the Time Machine never stop?  
  
---  
  
October 12th, 807201  
  
The is no war here; I am so thrilled! The first stop I've made except for the first one in which I landed two hours in the future. There are a lot of plants and wildlife around. Another strange thing I've noticed is that there doesn't seem to be any animals around. I have seen some humans and saved another from drowning -- her name is Weena. I find her slightly attractive even though she and her people seem to be a little slow. I have also learned that they have no government. I asked to see their books but when I touched any of them, they instantly turned to dust. I am so disgusted with these people.  
  
---  
  
October 12th, 807201  
  
I have returned to this exact date because I have decided to stay here and live with my precious Weena and her people. I have brought back with me three books: one explains all about agricultural work; I brought it because the Morlocks are gone and can't supply food for these humans, so they must learn how to grow their own crops. The second book I brought is a picture book, so I can teach these people how to read. The final book is about building and using tools. I thought this book would come in handy because these people must learn how to build all sorts of structures because when we repopulate, our families will grow and we will need more room to live, or else we would have to live in a high population density.  
  
---  
  
June 45th, 807203  
  
It's been two years now since I last filled in my journal. My new wife Weena has had triplets -- we named them David, James, and John. David and James were named after my best friend and his son, while John was named after my father, who I did visit on my way back to Weena. Anyway, the Morlocks came back about fourteen months ago, but in small numbers. We took them in but put them in cages; we feed them every other day as long as they're good. My new people have learned how to do lots of things. I also went back to my original time and brought back the rest of my book collection, plus some other things including food seeds. I also brought back my housekeeper, Ms. Terrance. She seemed shocked and excited at the same time even though she claims to already have known the Time Machine worked. I must go now and help finish building the new library.  
  
---  
  
November 36th, 807215  
  
I am now old in my age. I also haven't written in this journal since I found a new piece of technology from 401549 called a Datapad. It's just like this journal, but is up to date. Now, twelve years later, I am sick and fear that I will die soon. Weena is also sick, so our three now aged sons are taking care of us. My one son will inherit my Time Machine when I die so I hope he will do good with it. Plus, Ms. Terrance died two years ago; it was such a tragic day. I think I will visit my father one more time before I die. Somehow, he found out about the Time Machine and I in one of my previous visits. I must go now. I have to find my coat for my final journey.  
  
---  
  
March 3rd, 1874  
  
I am visiting my father at this very moment. The Time Machine has been sent back to Weena -- I have decided to die alongside my father. I am too sick to record anymore of this visit. I also no longer fear death, for I have lived a life no man could ever imagine. Goodbye, and Weena, I love you with all my heart.  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: I wrote this in Grade 8, and only edited a very small amount. This was an assignment we had to do after watching the really old version of the movie (yeah, that's right, the good one). Anyway, I hope all you Time Machine fans will enjoy this! 


End file.
